Blog użytkownika:Fear the dark/Trochę z przewodników - Oz Vessalius
Witajcie! Nadszedł czas, by w końcu opublikować pierwszą część moich tłumaczeń wybranych fragmentów przewodników. Tutaj macie skany całego 8.5, tu profil Oza z 18.5, tu wywiad, a szkice z 18.5 pod spodem (niestety nie udało mi się znaleźć skanów). Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba i Waneko mnie o nic nie oskarży... Strona 1 Oz Vessalius Wiek: 15 lat Wzrost: 164 cm Lubi: dziewczęta (w szczególności młodsze od niego), słodycze, herbata Nielubi: nic szczególnego Mocne punkty: rysunek, śpiew, recytacja, skrzypce, fortepian, taniec, nauka, jazda konna, liczenie, broń palna, szermierka (lecz nie posiada doświadczenia w prawdziwej walce) Słabe punkty: jego ojciec Tekst: Jun Mochizuki kładzie akcent na... Tekst (wewnątrz elipsy): Uśmiech. Zawsze, gdy go rysuję, zastanawiam się, jaki ma mieć uśmiech. Strona 2 Powiedz nam: Oz! Q: Czy Gil nie ma najlepszego głosu podczas "torturowania"? A: Oczywiście; to przez "kocie tortury". Kiedy zaczynał płakać, miał bardzo miły głos. Rozłąka była nam potrzebna. Q: Jakie jest twoje ulubione jedzenie? A: Słodycze! A tak przy okazji, myślę, że bardziej lubię babki od ciasta czekoladowego; jednak jeśli Gil zrobi jakikolwiek posiłek czy deser, jest on wyśmienity, więc można powiedzieć, że uwielbiam wszystko, co on ugotuje. Q: Oprócz Świętego rycerza jaką inną książkę lubisz? A: Jest ich tak wiele, że nie jestem w stanie wszystkich wymienić... Ale mogę polecić Lady Sylvię i jej kundle. Ogółem lubię czytać romanse. Q: Już skończyłeś z przebieraniem się za sługę księcia Barmy. Co możesz polecić, aby tak dobrze wyglądać jako dziewczyna? A: Musisz odstawić swoją dumę na bok. Q: Sługa Alice (masochista) czy pan Gila (sadysta), w której roli czujesz się lepiej? A: Podobają mi się obie! Jednak muszę szczerze przyznać, że nieco bardziej wolę Gila. tom 1, rozdział 1, strona 16 Q: Jak się czujesz, gdy Alice gryzie twój policzek? A: Uh... Nie jest to miłe uczucie, ale jeśli jest to jej sposób na pokazywanie uczuć, to sprawia mi tym przyjemność. Q: Jako starszy brat Ady, kogo byś faworyzował na miejscu jej chłopaka? A: Nie chcę myśleć o tym, że Ada ma chłopaka, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Q: Kto byłby twoim wymarzonym sługą? A: Myślę, że Egdar ze Świętego rycerza. Ale, w końcu on jest ideałem. Sądzę, że mogę być dumny z Gila. Q: Jaki byłby twój idealny dzień? A: Byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybym spędził go na świeżym powietrzu i ze wszystkimi świetnie się bawił. Q: Jeśli jedno twoje życzenie mogłoby się spełnić, jak by brzmiało? A: ...Jeszcze nad tym nie myślałem. tom 6, rozdział 25, strona 9 Strona 3 of mine, strona 27 w skanach, tekst w ramce Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! Dalej, mój bohaterze! Oczywistością jest, że cała intryga kręci się wokół Oza, zważywszy na jego pozycję w mandze. Nawet jeśli to ja go stworzyłam, czasami, gdy rysuję, świerzbi mnie by ***, więc uważam to za naiwne i niezdarne. tom 6, rozdział 26, strona 19 Tekst (obok kadru): Oz jest punktem zwrotnym w jego życiu i powoli zacznie się zmieniać. Obiecuję wam to! Strona 4 of mine, strona 33 w skanach Tekst (czarne tło): Na początku Oz miał być dziewczyną. Jego wygląd nie różni się znacznie od tego znanego nam dzisiaj, za wyjątkiem fryzury. Miał mieć charakter chłopczycy kręcącej się wokół Gila. Na prawym zdjęciu widać jego kobiecą wersję. Na dwóch rysunkach poniżej chciałam poeksperymentować z odwróceniem kolorów włosów dwóch bohaterów, ale ostatecznie kombinacje nie spodobały mi się. Poza tym, nie uważacie, że wyglądają trochę nieswojo? Ręcznie napisany tekst (nad Gilem i Ozem): Pff... Tekst (nad małymi Gilem i Ozem): Zobacz Gil! Tam jest mały ptaszek! ♥ Tekst (czarne tło): Wierzcie lub nie, ale Oz pierwotnie miał odgrywać drugorzędną rolę. Kiedy awansował na głównego bohatera, konieczna była zmiana jego charakteru! By lepiej zrozumieć jego osobowość, zapisałam masę arkuszy różnymi wyrażeniami i postawami. Zaprojektowałam również jego relacje z innymi postaciami. Strona 5 thumb|left Prawy górny róg (dymek): Prosto z szafki ♪ SZKICE JUN MOCHIZUKI Laugh x Rough Oz Tekst (czarne tło na samej górze): Początkowo kocięta również miały być Łańcuchami. [UWAGA: Przy postaciach obok, tekst w nawiasach jest mi ciężko odszyfrować. Przy Alice jedynie zgaduję, że jest to Raven of , Kitty - Red Queen (?), Oz - B-Rabbit (zgaduję), Snow Drop - White Queen (?), Ain - Alice (jedyne co wiem na 100%). Jeśli ktoś wie, co tam jest nabazgrane, to proszę, niech napisze.] Tekst (czarne tło na środku): Lubię go ubierać w stroje zarówno męskie jak i damskie. Obydwie wersje pasują ja ulał! Ręcznie napisany tekst (obok Oza w kapeluszu): Idzie do opery Rnt (nad Leo): Zmiana ubrań! Leo: ... Oz: Hum, czuję się świetnie... <= Polubił to... Tekst (w ramce pod Leo): Biedny Ain... W ogóle mu nie pasuje! Tekst (czarne tło na dole): Na początku Leo miał mieć na imię Ain. Jednak było już wiele podobnie brzmiących do siebie imion (Alice, Abyss...), więc postanowiłam znaleźć coś innego. [UWAGA: Zdecydowałam nie zmieniać "Abyss" na "Otchłań", żeby lepiej było słychać podobieństwo.] Tekst (lewy dolny róg, obok Oza): Biały królik i czarny królik Strona 6 thumb|left Tekst (nad Ozem): Powiedziałam sobie: "Bohater musi mieć krótkie i łatwe do wymówienia imię." Głównie dlatego zdecydowałam się na dwuliterowe. Jednak z samego początku myślałam nad imieniem Til, ale uznałam je za zbyt łagodne i postanowiłam zmienić. Tekst (obok Oza z kosą): Ciężko jest mi go narysować podczas walki kosą... (Przepraszam!) Tekst (obok Oza): Zmiana ubrań otwiera drzwi do drugiej części historii. Po śmierci Elliota zmienia je na żałobne. Są lepsze niż te, które ubierał, pokazując swoją fałszywą naturę. Tekst (w dymku, lewy górny róg): Niepublikowane szkice ♪ Panel 1: Tekst (obok Oza): Oryginalnie Oz miał być dziewczyną o imieniu Til... Til: Jestem dziewczyną! Tekst (nad Gilem): Emerytowany zabójca (łatwo rozpoznać) Tekst (obok Gila): Z niejasnych powodów rodzinnych (niezbyt pamiętam jakich) miała przekazać chłopca. W ten sposób spotkała Gila... Oto jak zaczęła się nasza historia! (Tak mi się wydaję...) Panel 2: Tekst (z prawej): Na początku Til trochę się bała Gila, który był w złym humorze. Jednak na koniec zaczęła się w nim powoli zakochiwać! Til: Moje serce bije jak oszalałe... Gil: Jesteś ranna, Til?! Strzałka do Gila: Teraz bardziej gburowaty Tekst (z lewej): Jednak serce Gila było zajęte przez piękną brunetką, o której nie mógł zapomnieć (ktoś w rodzaju Lacie). Którą wybierze? Til czy swą dawną miłość?! Panel 3: Oz, Gil: ... Tekst (na papierze, który trzymają): Arkusz szkiców Panel 4: Oz: Ale... Co... Co... To straszne! Strzałka do Oza: Nie mógł znieść takiej różnicy z rzeczywistością. Gil: Wszystko dobrze, Oz? Nie martw się: chłopak czy dziewczyna, zawsze będziesz dla mnie tym samym... Nawet jeśli zmieniono ci imię, nadal będę nazywać cię Ozem! Oz: MYŚLISZ, ŻE MNIE TO POCIESZA?! Tekst (pod szkicem): Pokazałam swoje początkowe szkice dziewczynie, która pracowała ze mną przy mojej pierwszej mandze. Widząc moje postacie, powiedziała: "Co?! Jeśli Til nie będzie chłopcem, nie licz, że przeczytam tą historię!" To dało mi do myślenia. ---- Parodia Hearts - wprowadzenie of mine, strona 180 w skanach Nagłówek: Kolumna Specjalna Pod nagłówkiem: Wybór Jun Mochizuki i jej szarych komórek kierownika redakcji. PARODIA HEARTS!!! TOP 10 Tekst (pod top 10): "Parodia Hearts" to nazwa serii dodatków, pojawiających się w magazynie, w którym publikowana jest Pandora Hearts. Seria ta stanowi wstęp do każdego nowego rozdziału i podsumowanie poprzedniego. Z 35 już wydanych Jun Mochizuki i kierownik redakcji wybrali 10 najlepszych i skomentowali je! Tekst (białe pole): JM ♦ Komentarz Jun Mochizuki M ♦ Komentarz kierownika redakcji Parodia Hearts of mine, strona 181 w skanach Tekst (na pasku z lewej): Retrace XXXII Nr 10 Parodia Hearts, top 10 Tekst (na górze strony): W tym roku otrzymujesz Parodię Hearts w barwach świąt! Break: Oz i jego przyjaciele udali się do księcia Barmy w nadziei, że poznają prawdę o wydarzeniach sprzed 100 lat... Rufus: Ale ja po prostu chciałem, by Break przyznał się do swojej przeszłości i do bycia nielegalnym kontrahentem oraz uzyskać informacje o Intencji Otchłani. Echo: W czasach, gdy nadal był Kevinem Regnardem, Kapelusznik został wtrącony do Otchłani, gdzie spotkał młodą dziewczynę, która przedstawiła mu się jako Alice. Jednak w rzeczywistości była to Intencja Otchłani, która wyrwała mu lewe oko! Gil: I tutaj właśnie pokazuje się Vincent, dziecko, które dopiero co uniknęło tragedii w Sablier. Krótko mówiąc, sytuacja nieprawdo... ALE CO ROBISZ, GŁUPI KRÓLIKU!!! Emily: Alice W poprzednim rozdziale okazało się, że jest siostrą Intencji Otchłani. Według młodego mężczyzny z długim warkoczem, Alice była więziona w wieży przez klan Baskerville'ów. Ranking Echo of mine, strona 172 w skanach, ramka na dole TRIO PRZECIĘTNYCH i ich wieczne niezdecydowanie Wydaje się, że słowo "przeciętny" jest skierowane do "osoby, która jest tchórzem". Wspominał o tym już pan Reim, który walczy, by wytrzymać nacisk wywierany przez swoich przełożonych i pan Oz, który nie ma siły, by zareagować na raniące go uwagi. Ale nagroda idzie do pana Gilberta, który nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że miał przyczepiony afisz "Aj em bezużyteczny" na plecach. Miejsce 1: Gil Gil: Kiedy dorosłem i nauczyłem się używać broni palnej, skończyły się czasy przeciętności! Wreszcie... Tak myślę... PLAYBACK Wydaje się, że Gilbert ma 24 lata, więc powinno nazywać się go "dorosłym". Jednak czasami zupełnie traci kontrolę nad swymi czynami. Bardzo ciekawe zjawisko... Miejsce 2: Reim Miejsce 3: Oz Omake Tu macie link do omake'u. Pamiętajcie, że moja wersja może się różnić z tym, co jest tam napisane. Tekst (na samej górze): Pisząc oficjalny przewodnik, znalazłam oryginalny pomysł na pokrycie premii. Panel 1: Oz: O, kot! Leo: Tak, a jaki duży! Elliot: Wygląda jakby jęczał... Musi mieć problemy! Elliot (ręcznie pisany tekst): Pierwszy raz widzę kota, który mnie nie wzrusza... SFX: chlip - chlip - chliiip Panel 2: Oz: Wszystko w porządku? MochiJun: No cóż... Moi czytelnicy najczęściej pytają mnie, "jaka jest data urodzenia bohaterów?", a ja nie wiem jak im odpowiedzieć! SFX: chliip - dyg - dyg Tekst (na papierach trzymanych przez MochiJun): list, list Panel 3: Elliot: A jeśli by umieścić daty naszych urodzin bez wprowadzania zamieszania? Elliot (ręcznie napisany tekst): A jest wiele osób, których data urodzenia nie jest znana? MochiJun: Ale... "Pandora Hearts" rozgrywa się w wymyślonym świecie... Czas nie jest tam taki sam jak u moich czytelników. To dlatego czuję, że nie jestem w stanie sprostać temu, co robię... SFX: chlip... Leo: ... Leo (w myślach): Chciałbym mieć takie różowe wąsy... Oz: Zobaczmy... Co powiesz na to? Panel 4: Oz: Można by zrobić legitymacje uczniów z Liceum Pandory, którego akcja rozgrywa się w realnym świecie! Panel 5: Bez tekstu Panel 6: MochiJun: Ależ tak! Elliot: To było takie proste? Tekst (pod spodem): Mam nadzieję, że tak! ---- Muszę przyznać, że się sporo napisałam, ale praca przyjemna. Na przyszły tydzień wylosowałam Sharon + Sheryl. Wielkie dzięki dla wszystkich, Fear the dark tablica Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach